Seasons of Sadness, Seasons of Joy
by Bladed Alchemist
Summary: Takes place 2 years after the movie, although I have shifted the time period of the movie to 2 years before WWI. Victor is killed in combat and returns to the Land of the Dead. Rated M just to be on the safe side. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Seasons of Sadness, Seasons of Joy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Bride, or its characters. They belong to Tim Burton.**

A/N: Hey guys, this story takes place after the movie, but I am changing the time period. Instead of being in the late 19th century, the events of the movie are two years before World War I. Hope that doesn't throw anyone off. Enjoy!

**Ch. 1 Reunions**

_Somewhere in a forest, several soldiers can be seen in a trench. One of them is a familiar raven haired man._

"Right lads, we just got our orders. HQ says that Fritz is digging in. They want us to go up and over," said the unit commander. As the others turn to begin making assault plans, Victor's mind begins to wander.

'_Two years. It's been two years since I saw Emily last. I wonder if she ever thinks about me? I know I miss her. What I would give to see her one more time,' _Victor thought.

Suddenly, machine gun fire split the air above the trench as artillery began to rain down. It was, in a word, Hell. The cacophony of noise pulled Victor from his reverie in time to hear his commanding officer yell, "Damn it! All right lads, UP AND OVEEER!!"

Victor grabbed the edge of the trench in unison with the rest of his squad. Pulling his way up, he reflected on how Emily had come out of her grave all those years ago. Realizing that his commanding officer was still in the trench, Victor paused and turned.

"Sir? Sir?! Is something wron-" Victor's question was suddenly cut off as his world turned black.

"Ms. Plum, I need another round, please," said a very familiar Corpse Bride.

"Are you sure dearie? That's your third round tonight," said the short cook, Ms. Plum.

"I'm sure Ms. Plum. I can't get him out of my head, even after two years."

"I know dearie, I know. You need to move on though. Obsession like this isn't healthy," said a very concerned Ms. Plum.

"Hah, unhealthy? I'm dead. My health can't get much worse," replied a very depressed Emily.

Sighing, Ms. Plum Replied. "Dearie, there are different types of health besides physical. You're torturing yourself. You need to-"

Ms. Plum was interrupted by the clanging of a bell and the shouts of "New arrival".

"Hmm. I wonder if it's any one we know," wondered Emily aloud. In truth, every time a new arrival was announced for the past two years, she had hoped it would be Victor. It always wasn't though, and lately she had noticed a lot of soldiers. She knew a war had to be going on right now.

"Now dearie, don't get your hopes up. It's probably just another soldier."

Looking, they could see a figure in the uniform of a private standing by the bar and looking around.

Sighing, Emily said, "You're right. It's not Victor."

Patting Emily's arm, Ms. Plum began to notice something strange. The new arrival wasn't panicking. He was calmly looking around like he was expecting to see what he was seeing. There was only one breather who had ever been down here though…

Ms. Plum's thoughts were interrupted when Bonejangles began to get very vocal. Laughing, he yelled, "You're back, huh kid? Welcome back to our lovely spot under the Living."

Confused, Emily stood from her seat in the corner and began walking over.

'_I wonder what Bonejangles meant "welcome back"? Surely he didn't mean… No Emily, don't think it's him. You'll only set yourself up for disappointment. But oh, I've missed him so. But… he probably doesn't even remember me.' _Thought Emily as she strode over to the new arrival. Looking at him, she saw a bullet wound. The bullet had gone all the way through him. Wincing, she knew it had to have been painful. Emily finally saw the man's hair.

'_It's like a raven's feather. Just like Victor's hair.' _At this thought, Emily lost control and began to tear up.

Steeling herself, she walked over to the new arrival.

"Hello! I'm Emily and I'd like to welcome you to your new home," Emily said.

Pausing, she finally noticed that the whole of the Ball and Socket had silenced.

Finally, the figure turned and Emily gasped as she recognized the new arrival.

"Hello Emily. I'm back"

"V-Victor?"

With this, Emily fainted.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. You just surprised her is all. How's it been Victor? Other than dying?"

"Terrible. I hope she wakes up soon. There's much we need to talk about."

Emily heard what sounded like Bonejangles and Victor talking as she regained consciousness. Groaning, she began to sit up, only to feel hands, hands with _flesh_, grip her shoulders to steady her.

"Careful! We don't want you to pass out again," said Victor.

By Emily didn't want to be careful. In fact, she did just the opposite. Throwing caution to the four winds, Emily threw her arms around Victor and began to sob.

Coughing nervously, Bonejangles mumbled something about "adjusting his guitar or stringing his hat" as he quickly made his way to the door and left.

Nervously, Victor said, "Emily? Emily, what's wrong? D-did I do something?"

Emily burrowed deeper into victor and refused to answer. Victor Nervously wrapped her in his arms and tried to comfort her. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Emily's sobbing slowed and then stopped. Finally, lifting her head, she said, "How? How are you here? W-What happened? And why are you dressed like that Victor?"

Smiling a small smile, Victor replied. "The answers to your questions are actually all the same. I was a soldier in the war Emily. I was a private. I-I was shot."

Emily tentatively touched the wound.

"It looks like it hurt. D-Did it, Victor?"

Victor quickly looked at the wound and then looked back at Emily. Smiling, Victor replied, "Of course not Emily. I died very quickly and painlessly."

Emily could read the lie in his eyes, but she decided against commenting on it. If it bothered him to speak of it then she would let him tell her in his own time.

Wiping her eyes, Emily pulled away from Victor, but oh was she reluctant to leave his embrace.

"So, how was life going? I figured you moved on with it right," asked Emily.

At this, Victor's smile faded. "It's a long story Emily. And not a very happy one either."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Seasons of Sadness, Seasons of Joy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Bride, or its characters. They belong to Tim Burton.**

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

I want to thank my first two reviewers for this story:

**Spedclass**: Thanks! I hope the rest of this story is to your liking!

**Griffin-queen-of-the-silver-skies**: Thank you very much for your review! It's good to hear that every once and a while!

Now, on with the story!

"So, how was life going? I figured you moved on with it, right," asked Emily.

At this, Victor's smile faded. "It's a long story Emily. And not a very happy one either."

Emily's face fell at this news. She'd always hoped that, even though she loved him, his life would be happy with _her_.

"What happened, Victor? Did something happen to…Victoria," Emily asked, even though she knew that Victoria hadn't died since she hadn't seen her in the Land of the Dead. And she hated saying _her_ name.

Victor let out a short and bitter laugh. "You could say something happened to Victoria, that deceitful, conniving whore."

Emily gasped. She had never heard Victor speak this way before, especially not of his precious Victoria.

"Victor? Victor, what did she do that was so bad?"

Drawing a deep breath to calm himself, Victor began.

---Flash back begins---

_We had been married for eight wonderful months. We were so happy. At least, that's what I thought. When I walked into our home, I couldn't see a soul anywhere. _

"_Victoria, Victoria dear? Where are you," I called out. There was no answer. Curious, and admittedly a little worried, I wondered through our home looking and calling for her. I went from room to room, with no sign of her anywhere. Finally, I got to our bedroom. Looking down, I saw a trail of clothing. Hers… and his._

---Flash back ends---

"Emily, I should stop there. It-it gets rather vulgar," said Victor.

"Oh no! Victor, I'm so sorry," Emily said sadly. She reached over and took Victor's hand in her own. She was careful to use her right hand, since it still had flesh. Angrily, she wondered how anyone could cheat on someone as wonderful as the handsome and kind man before her.

"That's…not all Emily. I decided that we should try to work things out. We had some bumps, but I'd thought that we'd worked things out," Victor said in a low tone. She could hear the self-detrimental tone in his voice.

Emily started to unconsciously run her thumb over the back of Victor's hand. She had a bad feeling with were this was going.

"Victor, if you wish to stop, I'll understand," she said in a small voice.

Victor laughed humorlessly. "No no Emily. I've waited for far too long to speak my mind."

--Flash back begins--

_It was two months after the escapade with _that man_. _

_I was fairly confident that everything would be fine. Why wouldn't it? It seemed as if our marriage was blessed. _

_I had been working in my father's office since Victoria and I had married. Father had been teaching me so that I could take over the family business. I was to take over soon because father's health had gone down-hill very quickly. _

_One day, it was like any other yet…not, when I got home the house was deserted. My mind instantly leaped straight to the thought that my "loving" wife was committing another indiscretion in our bed. I instantly pushed these thoughts from my mind. Victoria surely wouldn't do that to me. And if she had, well we would work through it again. _

_Wondering through the halls of our home, I began to think that it was something else. Something…worse. I know, how odd. What could be worse in a marriage than multiple affairs? Well, what she did _was_ worse. _

_I quickly headed to our room, looking to see if there would be a trail of evidence leading to an unfaithful wife. There was nothing. My curiosity peaked; I began to roam the halls again. Eventually I ended up at my office. I didn't use it much. I mainly used the office located next to my father's at his business. The only thing there of importance was the bearer bonds to the fortune that belonged to my parents. I don't know why they had put it into bearer bonds, I told them that it was risk, but my mother and father was always a bit…off._

_Walking into my office, it was like walking into a nightmare. My desk was torn asunder, papers and drawers scattered haphazardly around the room. Then, to my growing horror, the wall safe was open; the portrait of my mother and father (that had concealed the safe) was on the floor in shreds, its frame destroyed. The bonds were gone._

--Flash back ends—

Emily sat there silent, stunned. _'That bitch! She robbed him! She made such a fuss, saying that she loved him, and she only married him so she could rob him! That-that whore!' _Emily thought angrily.

"She took everything Emily. And what's more, due to the stress of the situation, my father had a stroke. He lived…barely. Mother took him to the country, to try and make sure he wouldn't have another. Or at least that's what she said. I think she did it because she couldn't bear to show her face in public after the theft," Victor said very quietly, and angrily.

"They abandoned me Emily. They left me with nothing. No home, no money, nothing. So, I had to rebuild. I took a job as a shoe maker's assistant," Victor said in a subdued tone.

Emily could hardly believe his words. Here was a man who was as perfect as a statue under a master sculpture's hands to her, and he sounded as if he thought he were so much garbage. She couldn't reconcile it.

"After a while, the war began," Victor said, drawing Emily back to reality.

--Flash back begins--

"_What happened? I heard that there is going to be a war," I asked my employer, Mr. Chastens._

"_Don't really know. All I's knows is that some Austrian big wig done got himself shot. Now, the Germans are rallyin' to them to help punish the murders. Or some such rot," replied Mr. Chastens in his rich Cockney accent. _

_I went back to sweeping the floor._

"_So, do you think it will be bad, Mr. Chastens, I asked._

_He let out a dark laugh. "What war isn't bad, Victor my boy?"_

_Embarrassed, I replied._

"_T-True. But do you think it will be worse than usual?"_

"_Mark my words Victor, the world's been bayin' fer blood fer far too long. Many men will die. Many boys will march off to death. I've got ah feelin'," Mr. Chastens replied sadly. _

--Flash back ends--

"A few months later the war began in earnest, and I enlisted. I had just finished training and was at my second battle when, well you know…" Victor trailed off.

Emily covered her mouth with her left hand while squeezing Victor's hand with her right.

"Victor, that's horrible. I'm so sorry," Emily said in a small voice.

Smiling, Victor squeezed Emily's hand in return and said, "Don't worry Emily. My life ended sadly, but I couldn't be happier. I'm back with you. The exact place that I've wanted to be for the past two and a half years."

Emily couldn't believe it. He had _missed _her?

"Which brings me to my next question Emily," Victor said, "What happens now?"

**A/N: Hey all! Hope you enjoyed. Also hope that the length made up for the wait. Finals and the preparation for them are kickin' my butt. I'll try to update soon, but it may be a while. Until then, have a happy turkey day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Seasons of Sadness, Seasons of Joy

**Disclaimer: Same old thing. I do not own Corpse Bride, or its characters. They belong to Tim Burton.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily couldn't believe it. He had _missed _her?

"Which brings me to my next question Emily," Victor said, "What happens now?"

"What do you mean Victor," Emily asked in a timid voice. She wasn't sure what would happen.

"Well Emily, I mean exactly what I said. What happens to me now? Do I rot away, do I need a job, where will I stay, and most importantly, what happens to…you…and…m-me," Victor voice's sounded more nervous with each word, and his voice broke at the end.

"Hmm. I don't know Victor. I-I would very much like to speak with you about…that," Emily replied, but before she got any further Emily was cut off by Bonejangles as he came back into the room.

"Hey Victor, Emily. Ms. Plum sent me to tell you cats something. Emily, the old bat wants you down stairs in the kitchen. Victor, Old Scraggly Beard sent for you. I got to take you down to his pad for a sec," Bonejangles said in that laid back, yet rushed way that he talked.

Emily glanced nervously at Victor. She had just gotten him back and she wasn't ready to leave him yet.

Sensing her unease, Victor squeezed Emily tightly and said that he would be back and that they would have a nice, long conversation.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking down the street with Bonejangles was an interesting experience. His first time in the Land of the Dead he had been terrified at every turn and corner. Now, he enjoyed the experience.

'_Everyone's so friendly,' _thought Victor. Victor followed Bonejangles to Elder Gutknecht's home.

Victor was so caught up in his musings that he didn't notice that they had arrived at the elder skeleton's home. And of course, he ran right into Bonejangles.

Elder Gutknecht stood at his podium, flipping through an ancient text. _'Let's see. What is the recipe for that pâté again,' _he thought.

As he was pondering this, Bonejangles and Victor entered the elder's abode. Spotting him, Victor whispered to Bonejangles: "My, he must be studying something very important."

Bone Jangles snorted at this. _'This cat has a lot to learn,' _he thought. "Sure, Victor. Hey! Elder Gutknecht," he shouted. At this, Elder Gutknecht's head snapped up with a look of surprise on his face. Upon seeing who had interrupted his thoughts, he composed himself quickly.

"Victor my boy. What a pleasure to see you again. Please, come over here," the elder said good naturedly. Victor glanced at Bonejangles, who gave him a warm smile and nodded. Hesitantly, Victor did as instructed. Elder Gutknecht smiled at the terrified young man. He was used to the fear of the new arrivals after his millennia of service. Clearing his throat, Victor asked, "Elder, I-I h-heard that you needed t-to s-s-see m-me. H-How may I, uh, help…you?" Elder Gutknecht chuckled at this display. His esteem for the boy went up; it was a rare thing indeed for one of the newly dearly departed to be anything other than angry, let alone helpful.

"There are just some matters we have to clear up now that you're dead, Victor my boy," Elder Gutknecht explained. "What matters, sir," Victor respectfully inquired. Bonejangles gave a light laugh. "Well, victor, matters like were you'll stay, where you'll work, and keeping you from rotting to bones," Bonejangles explained. Victor felt instant relief since he had been worrying about these details.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Back at the Ball and Socket:_

Emily sat at the bar; anxiously awaiting the return of the man she loved. She finally felt happy. She had her Victor back and all felt right. Except, of course, for the little voice at the back of her mind that was telling her that he didn't really love her, that he only said the things he said earlier since he could no longer have _her_. Unable to stop herself, she voiced her concerns to Ms. Plum.

"Well deary, I don't know what to say. Only that he don't seem the type to act that way," she replied. Continuing, she said, "Victor's a good lad. And from the way he looked when he saw you, he ain't lying." Emily felt reassured by this, but the whispers still would not cease.

Emily looked up when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning to see who was trying to get her attention, she saw an older man of medium build in a military uniform reminiscent of Victor's.

"Pardon me mum, but are you speaking of Victor van Dort," the soldier asked politely. Nervous, Emily could only nod. Smiling, the man replied, "You must be Emily then. There's something I should tell you about that young man."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Back at Elder Gutknecht's home:_

"First Victor, we must find you a place to stay," Elder Gutknecht said. Clearing his throat and raising a hand, Bonejangles informed them that Victor could stay with him. Having that issue settled, Elder Gutknecht continued, "Next we need to tackle the manner of employment. Even though you are dead, Victor, you must still earn your keep here. I believe, if you find it acceptable, that we can get you a job at the Ball and Socket. Is that acceptable?" Victor eagerly nodded.

"Finally my boy, we must solve the matter of keeping you in one piece." Eagerly, Victor replied, "Yes, I was wondering about that sir. No offense meant, but I'd rather not be a skeleton." Both skeletons present replied with "none taken" before Elder Gutknecht continued, "I will need you to come into the next room." Victor followed the ancient skeleton. Upon entering the room, the door slammed shut as if on its own. Frightened, Victor cast about, as if looking for some threat. The elder did not think poorly of him for this, he thought it to be an appropriate reaction seeing as how the boy had met his fate. Reaching out a calming hand, Elder Gutknecht said, "Calm yourself Victor. Nothing will hurt you hear. This room is merely filled with magic." Victor's head snapped toward the older man at these words. "Magic," he said, "I thought that magic…well it makes as much sense as anything else here. Let me hues, this is how you'll preserve me, right?" Nodding, Elder Gutknecht took his place behind a podium and opened an ancient tome. "All right my boy, I need you to stand on that circle and hold still."

Looking about, Victor spotted the indicated circle and moved to it. Elder Gutknecht took a breath and began his spell:

Lassen Sie Zunge nicht Fäule,

Lassen Sie Knochen nicht brechen,

Lassen Sie Fleisch nicht beflecken,

Lassen Sie Kuchen des Bluts nicht.

Lassen Sie Herz vollständig bleiben,

Lassen Sie Zähne bleiben,

Lassen Sie Heavan mir in diesem Ziel

Und Hölle Zufuhr nicht nach seinen Schmerz helfen.

Hören Sie mich jetzt,

OH- liebenswürdiger Lord,

Kommen Sie jetzt hier,

Zu diesem wretched Platz und verlassen Sie nicht nach dem abschließenden Akkord,

Und lassen Sie uns Ihr heiliges Gesicht sehen.

Motes of light circled Victor all through the incantation. Upon the final word, the light hit him and fused with him. Victor felt invigorated, the ghosts of pain from his death banished. Victor turned to see Elder Gutknecht slumped over the podium.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Hey all! So sorry about the wait, had huge writer's block. But I think I've busted it up so I hope to update soon. What will this mysterious soldier tell Emily? Is Elder Gutknecht all right? Find out next time. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Seasons of Sadness, Seasons of Joy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Corpse Bride. It is the property of Tim Burton.

* * *

_Elder Gutknecht's House:_

Motes of light circled Victor all through the incantation. Upon the final word, the light hit him and fused with him. Victor felt invigorated, the ghosts of pain from his death banished. Victor turned to see Elder Gutknecht slumped over the podium.

Rushing forward, Victor grabbed the elder skeleton. "Elder Gutknecht! Elder Gutknecht, are you okay," Victor asked worriedly. He didn't know if the old man could die again, but he feared for him. Elder Gutknecht shook his head, attempting to clear it. "I'm fine, my boy. High magic just takes a lot out of someone as old as I am," the elder replied. Pushing himself back up, he waved Victor away.

Clearing his throat, Bonejangles said, "Come on Victor. We'd better let the elder get some rest." Looking to Elder Gutknecht, Victor saw him nod before turning and following Bonejangles out.

* * *

_Ball and Socket Pub:_

"Pardon me mum, but are you speaking of Victor van Dort," the soldier asked politely. Nervous, Emily could only nod. Smiling, the man replied, "You must be Emily then. There's something I should tell you about that young man."

Instantly, Emily felt a sense of dread. What if he hadn't missed her? What if he had deserted? A thousand what if's played in her mind before she realized something. This man _knew_ who she was! _'How is that possible,'_ she thought. Sensing the young woman's unease, the soldier gave her a kind and reassuring smile.

"You know Victor," Emily asked hesitantly. The man nodded. "Yes, I do. We served in the same unit. We were actually in basic training together. Good lad. Loyal. And would not shut up about his young woman," the soldier said, chuckling at the last part. Emily felt as if her heart was about to explode. _'He lied,' _she thought, _'He didn't miss me. He constantly talked about _her_.' _

The man was confused. He had just told her that Victor talked about her constantly, yet she appeared angry. Than a thought struck him. "Ohh, I'm sorry! I mustn't have made myself clear, mum. You see, he was always blathering on about his woman, Emily. He also talked occasionally about his ex-wife. Never very much though. She sounded like a right awful sod. Anyway, whenever he got tired, frightened, or hurt, he'd hum this song. It sounded lovely. I once asked him where he heard it, just so I could find the score back home. Anywho, he tells me that the song was composed, on the spot, by this mystery woman he talked about constantly."

Emily froze. He had talked about her constantly? And he had talked about _her_ barely? It felt odd to her, as if the roles had been reversed. _'He described me as "his woman",' _she thought. She felt a burst of happiness at that. _'What's more, our song comforted him? I-I didn't realize how important it was to him,'_ she thought. Looking at the mystery soldier, she saw him pause in his story and take a drink from his mug.

Taking this chance, Emily asked, "So he talked about me all the time? A-and he hummed our song?" The man gave an emphatic nod before launching back into his tale. "Oh yeah," he said, "You were always on that lad's mind. I remember this one time," the man paused to laugh before continuing, "this one time, we marched through this little town. All these beautiful girls were leaning out of windows, calling and waving to us. And this git of a man just ignores them. I mean, he just blathers on and on about this girl he has back home, and how after he gets back he's gonna ask her to marry him." At this thought, Emily felt a shiver. It was due in part to the happiness that she felt that Victor still loved her. But it was also due to the horror she felt at the implications. There was only one way for him to propose to her, and she wasn't very happy that he had felt that way. Calming herself, Emily returned her attention to the man.

"…her. I mean, I know he loves you, but that was a right fit bird! The least he coulda done was put in a good word for his buddy. Anyway, he missed you. I'm glad you could see each other again, mum."

Emily paused to gather her thoughts. She had so many questions. She picked the one she wanted to know the most about. "Were you there, sir? When he died, I mean." The man leaned back in his chair, scratching his chin. He wasn't sure where she was going with this, but he knew he needed to be careful. "Yes mum, I was. And you can call me Charlie, by the way." "You may call me Emily. So, h-how did it h-happen? Was he in any pain, Charlie?" Charlie looked down. _'Oh great. What in the flaming pits do I say to her? I doubt that Victor wants her to know how bad he was hurt, but I don't know what he's told her,' _Charlie thought morosely. Clearing his throat, Charlie replied, "I'm…not sure that I'm the one to tell you that, Emily. That…that is a matter for you…and him to…discuss." Emily sighed. She figured he'd say that. And what was worse was that she had made him feel uncomfortable. "I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Thank you for telling me the things you did." Charlie waved away the apology and thanks with a grin on his face. "No problem, Em. Anything for Victor's young lady." Pausing, Charlie looked past Emily with a wide grin. "And speak of the sodding devil. HEY VICTOR! YOU'RE EARS BURNING LAD?" Turning, Emily saw Victor walk into the Ball and Socket. The look of worry on his face melted as soon as he heard Charlie's voice and was instantly replaced with a large smile. "Charlie! What the Hell happened to you," Victor asked.

Grinning, Charlie replied, "Bit it not long after you, I'm afraid. Took a nasty shot to the heart from a sodding sniper. I sure hope someone got the bloody bastard." Victor shook his head. _'Same old Charlie,' _he thought. Smiling at his friend, victor took Emily's flesh hand and said, "I'll talk to you later, Charlie. Emily and I have much to discuss." Grinning at his old friend, Charlie merely nodded before taking a drink from his mug.

Throughout their whole exchange, Emily marveled at how relaxed Victor had seemed. The only time she had seen him that relaxed was right before she left him at the altar, after they had said their vows. Suddenly, though, she felt nervous. She knew that they did indeed have much to discuss and she was nervous about how it would turn out.

Emily allowed herself to be led from the room to the kitchen. Mrs. Plum saw them enter her kitchen and swiftly cleared the room to give them the privacy that they would need. Letting go of her hand, Victor turned to face her. Emily couldn't help but notice that his eyes were cast downward, like a child who is about to be scolded. _'He's nervous,' _she realized. This display of timidity bred in her multiple feelings. She was surprised, she was confused, and she also thought it was very dear of him. Reaching out, she took his hand in hers. "I know that we have a lot to work out, Victor. And, I know that will both have to work on trust. But, if you're willing to try than so am I," she said.

At first, Victor said nothing. Suddenly, she felt like a fool. While **she** berated herself over how stupid she was for blurting that out, all that **he** thought of was how lucky he was that he had such a caring woman. Seeing a dark emotion come across her face, Victor squeezed her hand and said, "I-I was wondering about that. I mean, what happens now?"

Drawn back to the real world, Emily looked at Victor hesitantly. She didn't want to give him this option, but they both needed to know what he thought of this. "Well Victor," she began, "You could leave this place if you wanted." Confused, Victor asked, "Leave? Where would I go Emily? Surely, you aren't saying I could go back upstairs?"

Emily giggled softly at this. _'He can be sooo silly sometimes,' _she thought. "No Victor! I mean that, if you choose, you can travel to other lands down here. There **are** other nations down here. Surely you didn't think that everyone who's died from the beginning of time until now where all here in this one small town," Emily asked, more than slightly amused. Victor felt slightly embarrassed. It was obvious when he thought of it. Thinking, he suddenly felt that something was wrong. He wondered what it was when suddenly it dawned on him. He wasn't blushing! He realized that he had much to get used to, that he didn't have the needs and capabilities that he once had. Clearing his throat, he posed a question that had suddenly entered his mind, "You don't want me to leave, do y-you?"

Emily felt stricken at this. She hadn't meant to make him feel unwanted! "N-No, Victor! I'd love for you to stay here…with me…if you want to…," Emily's voice trailed off towards the end. "I'd love to," Victor replied, voice filled with conviction, and yes, love. Emily smiled contentedly. "Well, first things first. We need to get you a job. And yes Victor, being dead is no excuse. We still need to work." Emily grinned at Victor's groan and expression. "Now, I work at the Ball and Socket as a pianist. Mrs. Plum gives me room and board here for it. Now, if you'd like, I can see if she has something for you to do here." Victor grinned. "Of course I would! I'd like to be here near you. It's been so long," Victor said, gazing at her oddly. Emily thought that it was odd, until she realized what that expression was: it was the look that a man who was starving would give if given a feast. She realized that he needed her, not just for the fact that he needed guidance down here, but that he actually needed **her**. She felt touched. Well, if he was happy with that, wait until he heard what she had to say next. "And I'd like to give "us" a try," she said timidly. "I'd like that as well," Victor replied.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the Ball and Socket:_

Drying a mug, Mrs. Plum felt a surge of frustration shoot through her. She was busy, she had many small jobs that needed done, and she had no help with which to do it. What she needed most however, was a waiter that was more competent than Paul's damn beetle's. She wanted to ask if Victor would help. He was a bright lad after all, and he seemed the type to be willing to help. But she also had no desire to interrupt Emily and Victor right now. No desire what-so-ever. Turning, she was surprised to see both objects of her thoughts walking towards her, smiling.

Mrs. Plum felt a surge of joy. It appeared as if things were going agreeably for the happy pair. As the pair stopped before her, she noticed Victor glance at Emily. Emily squeezed Victor's hand and turned to Mrs. Plum. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Mrs. Plum, I'd like to ask you something. Do you have any positions open?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey all! So, so sorry about not updating for a while. Without launching into a long rant about life, let's suffice it to say that two separate hard drive failures aided in the wait. Okay, now that that's out of the way. Feel free to review, no flames though, please. I plan on updating again soon, so see you later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seasons of Sadness, Seasons of Joy**

**Disclaimer**: I do not Own Corpse Bride

Mrs. Plum felt a surge of joy. It appeared as if things were going agreeably for the happy pair. As the pair stopped before her, she noticed Victor glance at Emily. Emily squeezed Victor's hand and turned to Mrs. Plum. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Mrs. Plum, I'd like to ask you something. Do you have any positions open?"

Mrs. Plum couldn't help but smile. Here she was, worrying about business and a wonderful opportunity arose. She could get the help she needed **and** help out her favorite couple. It was perfect! Looking at Victor she replied, "Of course I do, dearies! I actually need another waiter. Paul does his best, but he can only do so much. So, Victor. You interested?" Smiling at the older woman, Victor replied, "Of course I am! When do I start, Mrs. Plum?"

"Right now," replied the kindly woman. Emily pushed Victor towards Mrs. Plum as he sputtered. He had wanted a job, but he didn't want to start right now! He had wanted to spend more time with Emily! As Mrs. Plum led Victor away, Emily moved towards the piano. If Victor had to work, well than she would as well. As she sat at the piano, she saw Charlie by the bar. Grinning, she saw him sidle up to a woman who was in very good condition and who had probably died from either illness or poison. She decided to help him by playing a romantic piece. As she began to tease the music from the keys, she lost herself in the music; and in thoughts of Victor.

Victor bustled about the pub, giving people their orders and taking new orders to Mrs. Plum. It was in this dash back and forth that he heard the beginning notes to his and Emily's song. He paused, and listened to the music. He began to be overtaken with memories. The fear he first felt when he met her. The love that was, at first, barely existent but that would eventually grow into the full-fledged feeling he felt now. He also remembered the pain of his so-called marriage. He knew that it had been a mistake. He had felt that when Emily had disappeared into the night like a beautiful phantasm. He held onto the feeling of joy at their reunion. But as the song closed, he remembered the pain of his death.

_-Begin Flashback—_

_Victor noticed that his commanding officer was still in the trench. "Sir? Sir is something wron-" Victor's voice cut off as the pistol in his C.O.'s hand went off. Victor looked down and saw the spreading crimson stain on his chest. He looked at the other man in shock. As he fell to his knees, Victor saw his murderer smile a cruel smile. Victor fell over on to his side. The officer mounted the trench wall and vaulted over, joining his men. Victor summoned the strength to lift his head. Where was Charlie? They had sworn to look out for each other in boot camp. Had Charlie known what was going to happen? No, surely not. Victor groaned. His chest burned! It was like someone had lit his body on fire! Victor groaned again. It hurt so badly! Summoning what was left of his strength, Victor rolled onto his back. He looked at the grey sky. It seemed almost as if it were mourning his passing. Victor felt so tired. He heard the sounds of artillery, gunfire, and screaming men, almost like some twisted song. As Victor was falling into his final rest, being sung a dark lullaby by those around, his eyes closed. And as his soul passed from this world, he said one word: "Emily."_

_-End Flashback—_

Victor shook the vestiges from his memory from his head. He rushed back to work. He didn't want to remember that. He didn't want to remember that ever again. He also didn't want Emily to know what had happened. Turning around to re-enter the kitchen, he heard a voice shout for him. He spun and saw Paul, yelling for him. Shaking his head, Victor knew that the rest of the day would be a long one.

Victor was right. It had been a long day. The day was drawing to a close and it was only a few minutes until Mrs. Plum said she would give the "last call". As Victor collected glasses from the tables he looked at Emily. She had stayed at her piano the whole evening, taking only a few minutes rest to eat and stretch. It was odd, but he felt that she had done it so that he wouldn't feel alone. As he smiled at her, a few of the patrons that remained looked at her as well. One raised his voice and called to her, "Hey, gorgeous! Feel like keepin' me and me boyos company? We could have a good time!" Victor felt his hackles rise. Looking back at Emily, he was glad to see that she was ignoring the fool. Looking back at the man, he had a bad feeling. The man looked angry at the silent rejection. Standing, he stumbled over to the piano. "Hey! You daft, woman? I'm talkin' to ya," the obviously drunk man slurred. Still, Emily ignored him. Enraged by this second denial, the man pulled back a fist. Before he could let the punch fly, something grabbed his arm. Looking back over his shoulder, the man didn't even have the time to think before a fist connected with his face. As he fell back, Victor looked around himself. He spared a glance at Emily to see if she was all right. She looked that way. As he relaxed, he saw her eyes widen. _'Oh bugger,' _he thought. Snapping an elbow backwards, he caught one of his assailants in the nose. Victor spun and saw the other men from the drunks table. Victor brought his fists up into a guard and waded in.

After a few minutes, all of the drunks were down but one. This one had struck Victor several times and Victor was starting to feel a little dizzy. This surprised him. He had thought, being dead and all… Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought. He had more important things to think about. Side stepping, he barely avoided the man as he rushed at him. Swiftly growing tired of the man's antics, Victor picked up a chair. As the man rushed at Victor again, Victor again side stepped. Only this time, just as the man passed him, he quickly brought the chair down on the man's head. As the chair broke, the man dropped and didn't move. Victor dropped the remnants of the chair and looked at Emily. She…looked frightened. Of what though? He had taken out the threat. It hit him then. She was afraid of _him_! _Of course!_ She ha_d never seen him fight before. _Slowly, tentatively, he held his arms out as if to embrace her. Slowly, ever so slowly, she walked forward until she was embracing him. Victor slowly wrapped his arms around her. And all felt right again.

Later that Evening:

Victor was walking to Bonejangles for the night. Sighing, he recalled the previous hour. Mrs. Plum had rushed in with a few of the pubs larger patrons. Seeing the situation handled, they had thrown the knocked out drunks into the broom closet so that they could sleep off their hangover.

Emily…Emily had excused herself not long after, claiming to be tired. Victor had a feeling that he had frightened her. But he had been unable to stop himself! That man had been about to hurt her! And on top of that, his training and experiences had taught him that if a threat presented itself, you take it down and you take it down hard. As he reached Bonejangles house, he knocked. He was surprised when the door opened immediately. "Hey, Victor! Welcome to my humble abode," said Bonejangles. Giving his friend a tired smile, Victor entered. Bonejangles showed him around his home. Pausing outside of a room, Bonejangles informed him that it was Victor's for as long as he needed it. Wishing his guest a pleasant night's sleep, Bonejangles turned and went to his own room to sleep.

Back at the Ball and Socket:

Emily was sitting at the table in the kitchen as Mrs. Plum finished cleaning the dishes. "What do you think, Mrs. Plum? That was an…interesting experience," said Emily. Mrs. Plum sighed. The sight had been frightening. The fact that Victor, who had always been so timid, could that ferocious…it was terrifying, though it was to be expected, what with everything that he had been through. She said this to Emily. Emily nodded. "I know you're right. The training, the fighting, and seeing death like that…I would be frightened if he hadn't changed. I only hope that he hasn't changed for the worse," Emily . Plum gave Emily a soft smile. "It'll all work out for the best, dearie. You two were destined," she said softly. And Emily knew she was right. Everything would work out, she just knew it.

_Next Morning:_

Victor walked to the Ball and Socket by himself. Bonejangles informed him that he had business with Elder Gutknect and that Victor had better get to work. Arriving at his destination, Victor Quickly looked around. Spotting Emily, he walked over to her. Smiling at him, she said, "Morning, Love."

**A/N: **Hey all, sorry for the wait. I just want to thank everyone who wrote and said they wanted more, you guys know who you are. Next chapter should be up fairly soon. Later!


End file.
